<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Another Me. A Different You by DarkAlpha67</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25489534">Another Me. A Different You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAlpha67/pseuds/DarkAlpha67'>DarkAlpha67</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Divergent [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternative!Mercenary!Stiles, Background Derek Hale/Braeden - Freeform, Background Relationships, Background Scott McCall/Malia Tate - Freeform, Called Hayley, Called Mischief, Claudia "Rogue" Stilinski-Hale, F/M, M/M, Magnus Stilinski-Hale, Original Character(s), Original Hale-Stilinski Children, Parallel Universes, Scott McCall is a Hale, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Valkyrie "Val" Stilinski-Hale, crossing over, female!derek, female!stiles, married sterek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:00:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25489534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAlpha67/pseuds/DarkAlpha67</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse in the other Earth, and those Alternates. And a cross over to another Earth where Stiles, Hayley and Rogue meets Derek and his... gun wielding daughter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Braeden/Derek Hale, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Divergent [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Another Me. A Different You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HI! I don't know, why I wrote this. But I did, and here I am. It's been a while since I update or posted anything, and this was a kick in the ass I needed to jump start my writing.</p><p>This fic was inspired by watching too much Macgyver, and seeing Riley and thinking, Derek and Braeden's kid for sure.</p><p>And, so to make mental imagine a reality in some way, I wrote this.</p><p>I hope you all like it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles finished off forming the mountain ash circle, straightening up from his bend position. He kicked an twig out of the way and stepped back, assessing his work. The glistening dark grey dust was sprinkled in runes and Celtic symbols, precise and clear. It had taken roughly an hour for him to get the designs just right, his Spark increasing the quantities of the handful of dust he had left.</p>
<p>“Hey, how’s it coming?” Stiles turned to see his female counterpart, Mieczysława, walking over.</p>
<p>Her hair was grown out but was chopped in an uneven pixie cut that Stiles knew he couldn’t never pull off, yet she could. Mischief, as Stiles had been referring to her as, looked over the sigil with a critical eye. “Looks good.”</p>
<p>“Of course, it does.” He looked over to the large design, mentally patting himself on the back.</p>
<p>The air was humid, the sky had that familiar pink hue. Beacon Hills, his once flourished land, was arid and dry. He could feel the dust particular in the dry air, and he sighed. The spell he casted over the land was wearing off and after this last jump, he was sure he’ll be drained for days. He knew should have casted a prosperity charm over the sectors, enough to make the air more pleasant, but time got past him.</p>
<p>“Will you be able to—”</p>
<p>“Yes.” Stiles cut her off, rolling eyes to meet his own eyes glaring back at him, only the eyeliner made it more menacing. “Look, if I can get your dumbass kids from another realm without breaking a sweat, I can sure as hell jump into another realm, again.”</p>
<p>“Yes, but you don’t know what it’s like on the other side, smartass.”</p>
<p>“First time for everything.”</p>
<p>“You really need a better like motto.”</p>
<p>“What? Like if you have problem—”</p>
<p>“Are you two done?” A bored voice asked, her tone sweet yet dripping with sarcasm.</p>
<p>Stiles and Mischief turned to see a slender, tall woman walking over to them, her hair framing her face in a manner that somehow accentuated her unimpressed pout and perpetually arched eyebrows. Her green eyes dropped the symbol on the ground, and she walked the circumference, her combat boots scrunching the stones under her shoes.</p>
<p>Dress in a tight jeans, a loose top that was long in the back but grew shorter in the front, her stomach peaking out every now and then. Her leather jacket clung to her frame, which he didn’t know why she still had that thing on. It was so fucking hot outside.</p>
<p>“Do you have no faith in me?” He asked her.</p>
<p>Green eyes flickered up, bow-shaped lips curling into a smirk. “I have all the faith in the world for you, M.J.”</p>
<p>
  <em>M.J.</em>
</p>
<p>That’s what they been calling him, because they were on Mischief’s earth and, therefore, she was the ‘Prime Stiles’. His fault for having a gender-neutral nickname, in her words. He didn’t have a second name; his parents having granted him some mercy had shackling him with the monstrosity that was his birth name. So, Stiles just went by MJ, short for Mieczysław John, after his dad.</p>
<p>“You know, I know my husband, therefore, I can detect sarcasm. 'Specially, when it leaves his counterpart’s mouth. Which, rude.” He pointed at her empathically.</p>
<p>Hayley smirked at him. “Hey, my Stiles knows better than to ask stupid questions.”</p>
<p>Mischief laughed, and Stiles huffed. “you know what, I am leaving. I don’t need this kind of treatment. Where is my kind, and compassionate husband?”</p>
<p>Hayley pointed toward the direction of the Hale house, which had been reconstructed by Mischief’s pack shortly after their Isaac had been bitten. Kid needed a home and apparently, Pack Mom and Dad thought reconstructing a mansion was the solution.</p>
<p>“Don’t disturb anything.” He looked at Mischief. “Have Claudia set the magic in an hour. We should jump in two hours.”</p>
<p>The teasing smile vanished, and Mischief nodded. She walked over to Hayley, hooked her arm through hers and together they walked away, while Stiles headed in the direction of the house. As he got closer, her heard the tell-tale signs of growls and grunts, and winced, because sure enough, there was his big, badass husband, shifted in his beta form, swiping at Magnus left and right.</p>
<p>The kid dodged the attacks, twirling his bo-staff (why the hell did his parent’s think that was an adequate weapon, he will never know). He caught a flare of red hair and watched as Athena, Lydia’s daughter, drop kick this Erica Reyes.</p>
<p>The she-wolf smiled from her position on the floor and allowed Athena to help her up.</p>
<p>There was a grunt and with a wince, Stiles watched as Derek spun and kicked Magnus against the chest. Rogue oohed out loud and Val cringed, her hand curling around her own stomach as if she could feel the attack herself. They were dressed in their training gear, bottles of water beside with his Scotty and their Scott (Or McCall-Hale) seated beside them.</p>
<p>It was such a mindfuck, to look at them. While Scotty was a beta in his own right, McHale (Stiles preferred) looked like everything you’d think Derek Hale’s little cousin was. With Peter Hale and Melissa McCall as your parents, he looked exactly like a Hale would from his messy hair, disinterested stare and dark clothes, while his Scotty looked like the vicious puppy that he was and will always be.</p>
<p>“Hey.” He walked over to them and dropped down beside Scotty, leaning against his best friend. He smelt like sweat but it didn’t really bother Stiles, since sweat just another thing you’d have to deal with on this Earth.</p>
<p>“Hey, you get it done?”</p>
<p>Stiles nodded, turning to Claudia whose gothic make-up had been stripped, leaving her looking less menacing. Her cocked eyebrow and smile reminded him of his mom and an ache formed in his chest. “You need to check the spell in an hour.”</p>
<p>She nodded, taking another sip of her water. “Go! Magnus!”</p>
<p>Magnus flipped up, pulled his staff apart and got ready for Derek. His husband rolled his eyes and got into position.</p>
<p>“Hey, where is your dad?” Stiles asked Val who was seated a little ways before him.</p>
<p>“With Aunt Malia, I think.”</p>
<p>Scotty shifted, and Stiles leaned against him, pressing their shoulders together. Out of them all, Derek, Scott and Stiles had made the decision to cross over with the others, leaving behind their pack in the charge of Boyd and Malia. With the baby on the way, it was hard for Scott to leave but they needed him, and Malia was not about to risk coming over. It had been three months, and Malia was probably 5 months into the pregnancy, if time went on accordingly.</p>
<p>Scott was in anguish to return and once they did the final jump, he would talk to Mischief and DJ (her Derek) and see if they can send Scotty back.</p>
<p>“So,” Val turned to Stiles, her green alight with prominent curiosity. “What exactly are you hoping to find in this… Earth?” She rolled her eyes and Stiles smirked satisfied. He’s been using the ‘Earth’ moniker in hopes that it would catch on and what would you know, it did.</p>
<p>“A special herb. It’s like a super boost if used correctly. With it I can multiple my spells to a thousand and more. It should help us tip the war to our side.”</p>
<p>Val nodded; her brows pulled together. She was a worrier. When Stiles had first crossed over, and come face to face with Rogue and Val, and later Magnus, he’s been stunted. While their lives were drastically different on their Earth, he still saw some parts of Derek in their alternates children. He saw the deadpanned yet annoyed look on Rogue’s general expression that seemed so similar to Derek. Magus was sarcastic and his smirk was so much like his Mom’s, and in some way Stiles’. And Valkyrie. She was sweet and kind but had a vicious streak in her that was so much like Derek it hurt at first, knowing how far her kind heart would cause her to go.</p>
<p>“Hey,” He intoned, smiling at her when she looked at him. “We’ll be okay. Rogue’s coming and so is Hayley. Soon, this whole nightmare will be over.”</p>
<p>“I hope so.” She muttered under her breath turning around to watch as Athena banshee screamed Derek cross the land.</p>
<p>“Damn.” He winced when his husband collided with Erica and they both dropped to the ground.</p>
<p>Athena smirked, her green eyes slight as she helped Magnus up. The kid, tall as he was, leaned down and kissed her on the head only to be shoved away with a crinkled nose.</p>
<p>“You stink.” He read her lips.</p>
<p>It had to work…  He wanted to go home.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Ready?” He asked.</p>
<p>Hayley nodded and Rogue allowed her mom and dad to wrap her in a hug, grumbling weakly.</p>
<p>He saw Hayley’s husband standing on the other end of the mountain ash circle. He was so different from Stiles that it was hard to think they shared the same face. His hair was grown out, long and curly and perpetually wet. While Stiles’ greatest weapon was his mouth and his awesome super-cool ability to believe hard enough that shit just happens, Mieszko (which was way fucking cooler than Mieczysław) was just a weapon. He was mercenary, who had been trained by some secret government agency that specialised in Supernatural Creatures, which was how he’d met Hayley, apparently.</p>
<p>She’d been help captive for God knows how long, she never said, but Mieszko had been send on a mission to dismantle the organisation that had her, leaving no witnesses because why not, only to turn against those cold hearted bastards and escape with a few others. Hayley had no memory of her lift before “Silence”, only her name.</p>
<p>Stiles swallowed and looked over to Derek. He had been a little freaked out when Rogue and Val had jumped over, but to find them on an Earth were everything seemed both right and horribly wrong. To see Lydia and his Alternate happy and pregnant, and to see the pain in that Derek’s eyes.</p>
<p>His husband always said loving him was the best thing that ever happened to him. He was starting see the dark truth behind those beautiful words.</p>
<p>Derek smiled at him and winked.</p>
<p>The worry in his chest faded just as Hayley claimed his left side and Rogue his right.</p>
<p>“Okay. Hands.” He held open his palms and they grasped his hands. “Okay, from my side it would only be four hours, max. If a day had gone by,” He looked over to Mischief, “Say the incantation like we practiced. We should get sucked back in.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><em> “Should?”  </em>Mieszko, DJ, Derek and Mischief repeated.</p>
<p>“Will! Will!” Stiles backtracked. “We <em>will</em> be sucked in, jeez. Have a little faith, please.”</p>
<p>Mieszko glared at him like he was a yummy target to shoot at, but Stiles didn’t take it too personally. The guy was so stiff, he probably didn’t even cry when Tony Stark died…. Wait… Did he die in this…</p>
<p>“Let’s go.” Hayley squeezed his hand.</p>
<p>“Alright.” He closed his eyes, felt and search for the lingering lines within nature. He felt cool, fresh and burning fragrance and muttered under his breath. He felt a gush of heat wash over his face.</p>
<p>Three seconds later, all three stepped over the line.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>One moment he was on hard ground and the next his boots were sinking into soil.</p>
<p>He opened his eyes. “Yes!”</p>
<p>Before him, luscious and beautiful as always, was Beacon Hills preserve. Take away all the crap that had happened in the woods back at his Earth, and it was like coming home. The air was fresh, and he caught the way Hayley tipped her head back and took in a deep breath, the wind gentle blowing her hair.</p>
<p>“Okay, let’s go.” Rogue, dressed in her usually Black leather get up, turned to him, crossed her arms and cocked an eyebrow. “Where to.”</p>
<p>“A please, and maybe a question mark at the end would be nice.”</p>
<p>She deadpanned.</p>
<p>“C’mon.” He turned and walked a little toward where he knew the Hale House should. He recalled Derek had said a tree that had been on his land for millions of years (exaggeration), sprouted these beautiful lilac flowers that smelled so sweet. They seemed insignificant so no one bothered with them, but they power.</p>
<p>And it was power that they needed. Desperately.</p>
<p>They walked for a good while, and through the trees he saw the outline of a house, large and pained in egg-shell white, instead of being face-bricked like his, but it was there, that’s all that mattered.</p>
<p>He opened his mouth to speak, when Hayley grabbed his arm, tugging him back and Rogue pulled out her Wonder Woman lasso-looking-thing, that apparently wasn’t like Wonder Woman’s at all.</p>
<p>“WH—”</p>
<p>“What are you doing here? This is private property.”</p>
<p>The words were like music to his ears, except for the lack of deepness in the voice and the youth tone that seemed way to snappy to be Derek.</p>
<p>He looked over to see a girl, around 20 years, walking over to him with a gun in her hand. Her long dark hair was wavy and drawn up into a messy updo that caused random strands, streaked with red to frame her face. The corner of her lips curled, her arched eyebrow was cocked and her green eyes, framed by black eyeliner, gave her away.</p>
<p>“Huh, Hale?” He asked, pointing at her.</p>
<p>She lifted her gun and aimed it at them. “Why do you wanna know?”</p>
<p>Hayley shifted and the girl barely looked at her. “Try something and see what happens.”</p>
<p>“Where’s Derek? Do you know a Derek?”</p>
<p>She had to know him. Dressed in black skin-tight cargo pants, steel-toed leather boots, a red tank-top and leather jacket even in this relatively hot day, she had to be related to Derek.</p>
<p>“Uh,” He lifted his hand and gave her what he hoped was a friendly smile. “My name is Stiles, I kind of know –”</p>
<p>“Wait, wait. Did you say ‘Stiles’?”</p>
<p>He paused, catching and fearing the worried look in her eye. “Yeah… why?”</p>
<p>She hesitated, and then dropped the gun. “C’mon, follow me.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Wait, wait, what do you mean I am dead?” He asked just as they walked up the house.</p>
<p>The girl looked over her shoulder and her face reminded him of someone, but he couldn’t put his finger on it. Her confident demeanour, her laid-back yet ‘I can kick you on your ass’ attitude screamed familiar.</p>
<p>“I don’t know what’s confusing about that sentence.”</p>
<p>He opened his mouth and she opened her door, calling out, “Dad! Some weird people are here to see you.”</p>
<p>“Weird?” Stiles squawked.</p>
<p>“What? Like you’re the posture child of normal?” Rogue shot back.</p>
<p>He heard footsteps coming down the stairs and looked up at the stairwell to see… Derek. Normal, spikey haired, black jeans and Henley wearing Derek, who stumbled the second he caught sight of Stiles.</p>
<p>His eyes flashed red and Hayley flashed hers in warning.</p>
<p>“Who are you?”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Jump right in, Stiles. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“She is you and I am me from another Earth and this is our other Earth daughter.”</p>
<p>All eyes snapped at him and… yup, he could have phrased that better.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“So… wait, I really died?”</p>
<p>The girl, Derek’s daughter, but not his, rolled her eyes. Thankfully she had put her gun away and Derek had herded them into a nice, fancy looking sitting area, where they were instructed (read: ordered) to sit and talk.</p>
<p>“Jesus, really?” She muttered at her Derek.</p>
<p>Derek, who looked like his Derek, but wasn’t his. He didn’t miss the black wedding ring on his finger.</p>
<p>“Yes.” Derek answered. “We were in Mexico. I was injured. You jumped into front of a Berserker and saved my life. We, Braeden and I, named our daughter, Davina Stiles.”</p>
<p>The girl, Davina, caught their eye and waved sarcastically.</p>
<p>“Oh… I’m sorry for your loss.” He winced. “I know seeing me must suck.”</p>
<p>Derek smiled at him. “Thank you.” He took a breath, “So… What’s your story?”</p>
<p>And so, <em>Hayley</em>, very kindly shut him up and gave a very short and well worded summery of their lives, adding in how they are who they are, what had happened on the other Earth, why Derek won’t be needed, but can assist in helping them. By the end, Davina looked less smug and more worried and Derek had a uni-brow due to his tight frown.</p>
<p>“Uh, okay, wow.” He looked at his daughter. “And this… enemy won’t come for us. Do I need to prepare my pack or—”</p>
<p>“No.” Hayley cut him off. “We have contained the enemy at its source. Once defeated there it shouldn’t cross over. We’ve been at this for years, with some recent help. We just need the “Spring Bloom”.’</p>
<p>“How much?”</p>
<p>“Wow, just like that?” Rogue asked.</p>
<p>Derek looked over to Davina. “I want her safe. Anything I can do to help.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>He took them to the tree, and Stiles and Rogue gentle plucked some Spring Bloom.</p>
<p>“So, you’re like my half-sister?” Davina asked. “Biologically speaking.”</p>
<p>Rogue handed the flower over to Stiles who gentle wrapped it for safe keeping, looking up to where Davina was leaning against a nearby tree, green eyes intrigued.</p>
<p>“I guess.” Rogue looked at Stiles, her eyes pleading to save her from normally human interaction.</p>
<p>With a sight, he looked at Davina. “Your mom still a mercenary?”</p>
<p>Hayley, who had been quietly talking to Derek, looked over sharply.</p>
<p>“It’s cool!” He waved a hand at her. “Not, the evil kind.” He gave her the OK sign to which she rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>“Uh,” Davina frowned between them before shrugging. “Yes, she is. She’s training me. Dad, too. Even though I don’t howl at the moon, I am training with my cousin, Jamie. He’s a were-coyote.”</p>
<p>“Malia’s kid?”</p>
<p>Davina grinned. “Yeah, is there a Jamie over there, too?”</p>
<p>“He will be called Elliot James.” Stiles smiled.</p>
<p>“Nice.” She sounded out.</p>
<p>“Done.” Rogue handed in the last flower.</p>
<p>“Aww, already? Damn, I was having so much fun.”</p>
<p>Rogue offered her a small smirk. “Sorry, duty calls.”</p>
<p>Hayley walked over to them with Derek in tow. The Alpha came to stand beside his daughter, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and she leaned into his grip. His heart ached at the sight.</p>
<p>Since meeting all their Alts, he was turning away from the “no kids” idea. Derek, too, he could tell. Davina looked like a perfect badass, sweet blend of Derek and Braeden, and he hoped, they succeeded, just to make sure their crazy shit doesn’t touch this family.</p>
<p>“Okay, time to go.”</p>
<p>Hayley turned to them and smiled. “It was nice meeting you.”</p>
<p>Derek nodded at her. “You, too.” He swept his gaze over them. “All of you.”</p>
<p>Stiles placed the flowers in the small pound attached to Hayley’s belt. They came to stand by his side, grabbing his hands.</p>
<p>“Okay, step back a bit.” He instructed Derek and Davina.</p>
<p>Once they were at a good distance, he offered them one last smile, closed his eyes and uttered the incantation. A cold breeze brushed against his back.</p>
<p>Together, they stepped back, and silence greeted them.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>And then.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Oh, thank fuck!”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Mom!” Val and Magnus shouted.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>----</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, sorry for the Endgame reference, I was thinking what movie caused everyone to cry their eyes out and that damn scene came to mind.</p><p> </p><p>Mieszko - IS totally American Assassin O'Brien.<br/>Hayley - Is Phoebe Tonkin</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>